


mind won't stop

by clean



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, the happy ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clean/pseuds/clean
Summary: "I have some fathers to chat with," Val says, "and I think there's someone who wants to talk to you."





	mind won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i wrote this a very long time ago (july 2017, back when this game just came out) and it was originally meant to be much longer but i gave up on it back in the day. i just found it looking through my google docs and figured it might as well see the light of day, so here

Amanda's graduation party is a relatively small affair, a barbecue in her dad's backyard with all the families of the cul-de-sac. Everyone is pretty harried, what with the number of kids running around, but Robert picks out Daisy attempting to teach Carmensita some kind of imaginary game, Ernest doing something suspicious in a corner, and Amanda cooing at River and making jokes about their dads getting together.

"At the rate this is going, you're gonna be my stepsister soon, so it's only right that you inherit the family sunglasses," he hears her say, placing an oversized pair of dollar-store black sunglasses on River's tiny face. She gurgles happily.

Robert looks at them wistfully for a second. If only--

"Dad," a young woman's voice calls from across the lawn, almost as if he'd summoned her. Her stilettos dig into the grass every time she takes a step.

"Hey," Val says. Her heels are way too high for a casual neighbourhood cookout, and her makeup is darker and more intense than it was the last time he saw her.

"Val," he says, and hugs her. She smells like , and god, it's only been 3 and a half years or so, but she's changed so much. "How's the business? Your girlfriend?"

"It's good, Dad. It's going good," she says happily. "You just asked, like, the last time we texted. That was a week ago."

"Well, I want updates," he says. Val laughs, and reaches into her purse.

"I actually do have one this time!" She pulls out a shimmering band, and is that an engagement ring?

"Why didn't you tell me last time we spoke? Why aren't you wearing it right now? When did you grow up?" Robert asks all at once. She laughs again.

"Uh, it's a recent development. She asked me two days ago, so I figured I'd just tell you in person. Two, I didn't want to take away attention from the recent graduate." She nods toward Amanda, still playing with River and somehow petting Maxwell at the same time. "I just met her. Seems nice. And from what you'd told me about her dad, it seems like they're really good friends of yours. And I grew up a lot in the last few years. Just wish you'd have been there to see it."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I've been working through some of my own problems, and I promise I'll be there for you now, bud." Val softens and her eyes start to water.

"You just gave me allergies, Dad."

"The feeling's mutual, kid," he replies as he hugs her again. Her suit jacket is soft to the touch, which is the exact opposite of her image right now and kind of undermines it, but he won't mention it.

"I have some fathers to chat with," Val says, "and I think there's someone who wants to talk to you," she gestures toward Joseph, who's sheepishly leaning against a chair about 15 feet away. He waves awkwardly when he realizes the father-daughter duo has seen him. "Actually, rain check on the fathers, dad, I'm gonna go talk to that wine mom." Val stalks away toward Mary, and Joseph slowly approaches Robert.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," Joseph answers. He shifts for a moment. "I wasn't stari-"

"No, of course you weren't."

"Obviously."

They stand in silence for a moment, the cookout still loud and lively around them.

"So-"

"I-"

They look at each other. "You go first," Joseph says after a beat.

"Nah, it's fine," Robert amends.

"Well, uh. Mary and I are actually getting a divorce," Joseph says, fiddling with the sweater tied around his neck. Robert glances over at Mary, currently chatting with Val and sipping a glass of red wine.

"Oh," he says, and immediately feels bad about it. Oh? What the fuck is that? You're supposed to be, like, supportive. Not just "oh." Dumbass. "I'm, uh, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Joseph replies, the corner of his mouth turning up into a bittersweet smile. "We realized that we want really different things, and we can't be ourselves if we're together. The only part I worry about is the kids."

"They're strong kids. I think they'll make it through you two being separated. Most likely, they won't mind as long as you're both happy."

Joseph smiles, genuinely, at that. "I agree. I mean, it's still my natural dad instinct to worry, but I know that somehow, they'll be fine." He stares into the horizon for a moment, his eyes boring into the sun as if he could burn a hole straight through it if he tried hard enough. Almost a minute passes in real, comfortable silence, not awkward like it had been moments before.

"What were you going to say?" Joseph asks.

"Well, I." This seemed a lot easier in theory. "These past few weeks, I've realized that I miss you. Like, as a romantic partner. And I think I'm getting to the point where I'd like to try and rekindle that. Unless you, uh, don't-"

"No, I..." Joseph trails off, obviously thinking hard about something. "I want to."

"What's up?"

"I just...I don't want to lose you again," he admits, rubbing his left arm right below the sleeve. Robert embraces him, an unexpected move to nearly everyone (including Robert himself.)

"You're going soft, knife boy," Joseph says, but he sounds choked up. Robert laughs.

"Say something like that again and they'll never find your body," he says in mock-seriousness. Joseph raises his eyebrows.

"Have you been scaring the new guy with your faux-threats? It must be hard for him to tell whether you're being serious or not."

"You know I have." Joseph jabs him lightly on the bicep at this. "Hey, love your neighbour and all that," Robert argues, jabbing him back.

"Definitely got that one down," Joseph says, and all of a sudden they're kissing in this dumb backyard cookout in front of their kids and their neighbours and their neighbours' kids.

For once, Robert doesn't care even one bit.

-

"I told you so, Christian," Christie says, nudging her twin brother. "You saw the picture on the boat."

"Yeah, I did," he admits. "Okay, I know I saw if you were right you could choose the brownie ingredients next time we make cookies with Dad, but if M&Ms aren't in there, you're disowned by me, personally."

"Got you," she says, reaching her hand out, clenched in a fist. Christian fistbumps it, and Christie smiles at him as if it's a secret only they share.

**Author's Note:**

> title from 11 blocks - wrabel
> 
> :-)


End file.
